1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat, a seat cushion and a backrest thereof, and more particularly to a seat having a ventilating function, and a seat cushion and a backrest thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a vehicular seat which has a function of blowing air out of a surface of a seat cushion for receiving buttocks of an occupant or out of a surface of a backrest for receiving a back of the occupant, has been known. As described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-287532, a plurality of blowout holes are formed to penetrate the seat cushion from the lower surface to the upper surface, a blower and a duct are attached to the lower surface of the seat cushion, and the plurality of blowout holes communicate with the duct on the lower surface side of the seat cushion. Thus, air sent by the blower passes through the duct to be divided into a plurality of blowout holes, and then blown from the blowout holes.
However, because one blower is shared for the plurality of blowout holes, it is necessary that the duct should communicate with these blowout holes. Consequently, it is required to form the duct so as to be branched or to be enlarged.